totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Spoiler
Anime Future Episodes: Episode 209 - "The Sujira Battle Tournament Begins! Ryo Returns to ChojiDan Academy?" (Airing 10/29) Episode 210 - "Scath" (Airing 10/29) Episode 211 - "The Destruction" (Airing 11/4) Episode 212 - "Reaching Sujira! The God's Pledge?" (Airing 11/4) Episode 213 - "Escape!! Nimadoru and Syuuichi's Money-Grubbing Adventure?" (Airing 11/11) Episode 214 - "Battle One!! Kazumi's Dilemma" (Airing 11/11) Episode 215 - "Greed Strikes! Ryo and Gojira's Dark Adventure?" (Airing 11/18) Unscheduled Episodes: ??? - "Debu At Sundown!" ??? - "No Holds Barred" ??? - "Battle Two!! A Fierce Wave Strikes?" ??? - "Battle Three!! Isn't this the second battle, continued?!" ??? - "A Fierce Cry" ??? - "Kateikyoushi no Oozaru!" ??? - "Death Note! Wait, wrong show?!" ??? - "Diablo Oscuras Unleashed" ??? - "The Hidden Challenge Revealed! Nimadoru's Greatest Battle Yet" ??? - "Full Circle" ??? - "Buster no Habarushi Story! Sayonara?" Manga Upcoming Releases *Volume 25: Round 4: Gojira Vs. Tetsuya (Releases 10/27) *Volume 26: The Sleep (Releases 11/3) *Volume 27: Preparations (Releases 11/3) *Volume 28: Nightmare (Releases 11/10) *Volume 29: Deep Evil (Releases 12/1) *Volume 30: The Fifth Round (Releases 12/8) *Volume 31: Round 5: Bakura and Ryo Vs. Beta III (Releases 12/15) *Volume 32: My Little Secret (Releases 12/22) Chapters not in Tankbon format: *"Abari's Past" (Volume 25) *"Solemn" (Volume 26) *"Burials" (Volume 26) *"Psycho-Insanity" (Volume 27) *"No Way Out Pt. 3" (Volume 27) *"Round 5" *"Abari's Devastation" *"The Sujira Gods' Words" *"Grinning with Souls (a lesson in non-modesty)" *"Lancet!" *"Curtain Call" *"Recreated?" *"The Gamma Squadron" *"Hell Set Ablaze" *"Evangelion" *"Rebellious Smirks" *"The History of Kazumi Usimora" *"Ground Control to Major Nimadoru!!" *"Bloodbath" Notes *In the anime, Total SujiAguupin's Sujira Battle Tournament arc will begin near the end of October for airing on TV Tokyo. *Total SujiAguupin Battle Warriors 2: Nova-Exedra was released for the Nintendo Wii on August 24, 2010 in North America, and was released in Japan on September 10, 2010. It will also be released near the end of the first quarter of 2011 for the Nintendo 3DS handheld. *Viz Media will release an english dub of Total Drama Sujira with a complete boxset of all six seasons beginning on August 10, 2010 up until August 24th. This also features special features, new trailers for the live-action film adaptation, and original Japanese versions of the episodes. DVD releases of Total SujiAguupin will begin being in stores the beginning of October in Japan, subbed by Dattebayo!. Viz Media and Cartoonnetwork are currently working on english DVD releases of Total SujiAguupin (which will begin for release Christmas 2010). *Bandai Entertainment has recently tooken over licensing duties over Viz Media, and will stream new dubbed episodes on the SujiAguupin Dub website beginning in early-September, while Cartoon Network will start airing the 9th season's new episodes in early January 2011. *Bandai Entertainment has also re-released the first volume of Total SujiAguupin on September 21, 2010. *The season 9 episode listing in the section above the Manga section is for television broadcast in Japan, and not the online airing.